Things Money Can't Buy
by transluciiiid
Summary: Korra Ambrose's life seems to be going fine, until she gets a job at Mclaren Industries. Will her life keep going smoothly, or will it all crumble? MAKORRA / SLIGHT BOSAMI. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First off I'm sorry about the sucky summary, it's better than it's sounds I swear! Hello hello hello! Long time no see, eh? LOOK, an actual story yayyyyy.

My sister is playing Assassin's Creed 4 and I'm crying because Edward is hot.

To whoever reads this, which most will not, if you don't review this, I will find you, and I will kill you.

Just kidding, but seriously.

Please give me a good review and tell me to update and crap….so follow and favourite the crap out of this story! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or any name brand. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Great..at this rate, I'll be broke by next week!" groaned the brunette with thick black framed glasses hanging on her nose. Korra Ambrose was just your regular twenty-one year old, living in a small apartment in the upper, poorer section of Republic City. She worked at Café Baburuti, an Asian influenced cafe a few blocks from her house.<p>

"Great, it's 3:25, now I only have 15 minutes to get to the cafe," Korra muttered. Café Baburuti was pretty popular, considering the food and drinks were amazing, and it was a great place to study. Korra smoothed out her waitress outfit, which consisted of a gray tank top tied at the bottom, black leggings, and black high-top Converse. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror. **(Check my profile for the link!)**

Yup, same old chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy bun, black frame glasses, bags under her eyes from working the night shift to get some extra money, smooth tan skin, and bright blue eyes behind her glasses. She had that looked that screamed….um, nerd. She fit the description quite well, though, and she was okay with it. She barely had any money to buy makeup and good clothes, and she never needed to impress anyone, so why would she need to be glammed up anyway?

She sighed before grabbing her phone and her headphones before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>People scurried around, shoving papers in each other's faces, yelling orders. Mako Mclaren sat in his padded black office chair, his feet on his desk. He was the boss, after all it is Mclaren Industries.<p>

He had put up some flyers around town, holding interviews for his new assistant. After his last one, Nola Nicholl, quit because she was pregnant, he's been making his secretary Tamera Coli, get everything for him.

"Mr. Mclaren?" Tamera asked, stumbling into his office.

"Yes, Tamera?" Mako replied, annoyed.

"I have some, uh, people for the assistant job interview here. Would you like me to send them in?" Mako sighed and rubbed his face. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, now or never, right?" Mako tried to laugh off the very serious and stressful moment. Tamera managed a small smile before walking out. Mako sighed before getting out off his chair, and he started to clean up his office a bit.

* * *

><p>Korra happily walked around the bustling streets of Republic City, past the homeless people and hotdog stands.<p>

"Oi!" a strong, male voice brought her out of her musical induced daze.

"Sorry!" Korra squeaked. She gave the man a smile before turning around.

Hitting a pole.

She seethed, grabbing her throbbing forehead. She looked at the pool, making sure she didn't hit any gum, or leave any blood behind, but a bright pink flyer caught her eye before anything else.

_NEW ASSISTANT FOR __**MAKO MCLAREN**__NEEDED!_

_INTERVIEWS __**JULY 17, 2014**_ _AT __**4:00 **__AT __**MCLAREN INDUSTRIES **__OFF __**MAIN STREET**__._

_WE WILL HAVE __**COOKIES**_

Korra smirked before ripping off the little paper pieces. Being an assistant for one of the richest men in Republic City would get her a lot of money, doubled with the okay pay she gets at Cafe Baburuti. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. 3:50. Well, if she was gonna do it, better do it now. She stuffed the paper into her front jean pocket before heading to Main Street.

* * *

><p>The first interviewee walked into Mako's fancy office. His name is Rhys Hankey.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Rhys," Mako grinned, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Mclaren," Mako sat behind his desk, pulling out his notepad and a pen.

"So, Rhys, tell me about yourself."

"Well…"

_20 minutes later…_

Mako sighed, putting down his pen and running a hand through his hair. His amber eyes were tired, and he had gone through four male interviewees and three women.

"Mr. Mclaren," Tamera said, walking in. "You have one more interviewee." Mako sighed and sat back up, picking up his pen again.

"Let 'em in," he grumbled. Tamera nodded. Mako saw legs sit in the chair in front of his desk. Skinny legs. He looked up and almost fell out of his chair in shock.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, some strands sticking out. Her bright blue eyes shone bright behind her black Ray Bans, and her outfit hugged her curves. He loved her.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Korra Ambrose, and I would like to be your assistant." Mako gave her a smile before scribbling down her name, just in case.

"Hi," Mako replied, still grinning. He stuck out his hand, and she took it. "I'm Mako Mclaren, your maybe new boss." Korra smiled lightly before clearing her throat.

"Well, Mr. Mclaren…"

* * *

><p>"Here's your order, a large black milk tea with tapioca pearls. Have a nice day, bye!" Korra said sweetly with a fake smile, handing the tea to the customer. She waved at the customer as they walked away. Mako said 'he'd think about it', which to Korra meant no.<p>

Korra was about to take off her apron when two about her age guys walked in. She sighed and re-tied the strings.

"Hi, welcome to Cafe Baburuti, my name is Korra and I'll be serving you tonight. What would you like?" She asked.

"Did Mako and Asami want something?" the black-haired blue eyed one asked. _Mako?! _

"Mako? As in Mako Mclaren?" Korra asked. They nodded.

"Another crazy overly obsessed fangirl? Girl, he's taken by Asami. Get over it," the black-haired one hissed.

"Tahno!" the brunet said, hitting him in the arm. "Sorry about him," he continued. "But yes, we're talking about _the_ Mako Mclaren. I'm his lesser known brother Bolin," Bolin stuck his hand out to her. She shook it.

"Anyway, what can I get you guys?" Tahno tapped his chin.

"I'll get the fried meat dumplings with taro bubble tea." he continued before turning to Bolin. "What did Mako want again?" Bolin rolled his eyes.

"I'll get a hazelnut latte with ramen noodles," Bolin told her. "Mako and Asami are supposed to be here soon, so I won't order for them right now." Korra nodded and tallied up the price.

"That'll be $17.34, cash or card?" Tahno handed her his credit card.

Mako soon walked in, with the famous Asami Sato behind him. She didn't really care for Asami. She tried to contain herself as he walked up to the counter.

"Hi my name is -"

"Korra!" Mako said, his eyes widening. "Hey!"

"Oh, hi Mr. Mclaren," Korra said nicely. Asami gave her a weird look.

"I didn't know you worked here!" Mako gasped.

"Where did you think I worked?" Korra asked, curious. Mako smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you didn't, considering the fact I interviewed you, I thought you didn't have a job," Mako looked down at his shoes. "Sorry."

"Elle a sans doute juste reçu cet emploi quand vous n'avez pas dit, le droit Mako?" Asami broke in. It was French. **(A/N: Is that correct French? I don't trust translators, sorry if it isn't! Anyway, the translation is 'She probably just got this job when you said no, right Mako?' Continuing.) **Korra was fluent in French, she took it, and many other languages in college. Korra glared at Asami.

"J'ai dit peut-être, Asami. Et ne parlez pas d'elle devant elle!" **('I said maybe, Asami. And don't talk about her in front of her!)** Mako hissed back. He turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, c'est parfait. Et pas, Asami, j'ai eu cet emploi depuis une année." Korra replied, giving Asami a fake smile. **('Oh, it's fine. And no, Asami, I've had this job for a year.')**

"I'm sorry about her," Mako whispered, looking down.

"It's fine, Mr. Mclaren," Mako looked back up at her and smiled. "Anyway, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have your fruit salad, extra apples if you could, and black coffee with five packets of sugar and extra foam." Asami snapped, flipping her black hair. She pecked Mako on the cheek before walking off to Bolin and Tahno.

"Impoli," Korra grumbled. **('Rude') **Mako chuckled.

"I like you, Korra." Korra blushed.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll get your fried meat dumplings, with green tea passion fruit smoothie with the little jelly things." Mako told her, fishing his credit card out.

"Alright, that'll be $22.87, cash or card?" Mako handed her the card and she swiped it before handing it back. She printed his receipt and handed it to him, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Korra came out, she had Bolin and Tahno's food and drinks first, since they took up all of her hand space. She placed it onto the table they were sitting at and gave them a smile.<p>

"Um, excuse me, what about my food?" Asami hissed, twirling her hair.

"It's coming, I just didn't have enough hands." Korra calmly replied. Asami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Nossa, e ela pensa que sou mudo." Korra grumbled. **(It's Portuguese, and it's supposed to say 'Jeez, and she thinks I'm dumb.' Okay, that's enough languages for now) **She walked back to the kitchen, and heard someone cracking up. She looked over her shoulder to see Mako rolling on the floor laughing. He must speak Portuguese.

* * *

><p>Mako turned the key and pushed the door open into his condo. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his briefcase onto his couch. He began to untie his tie as he walked into his kitchen. He reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed out a wine glass, along with his bottle of Cune.<p>

He poured some into his glass, and sleepily stumbled over to his couch. He sat down, grabbed his remote, and turned it on. He brought the glass to his lips and slowly drank some. His thoughts drifted to Korra. She was perfect in his eyes, more perfect than Asami. He loved her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything. He was going to say yes to her, he needed her as his assistant.

He put down the glass and picked up his laptop. He opened it up, checked his email, and went onto Facebook. He paused before typing into the search _Korra Ambrose._

Her profile popped up, and he smiled. Her picture was the best part. She was standing in front of the Empire State Building, wearing a gray sweater crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots. She had on her classic black glasses, and her hair was in a ponytail. **(Profile!)** She was smiling really big.

After stalking her for about an hour, he finally closed his laptop and turned off his TV. He got up and slumped to bed.

* * *

><p>Welp….that was horrible. Sorry!<p>

WORD COUNT: 1,799

Not my best! Sorry!

Started: June 23, 2014

Finished: July 8, 2014

Wow… so tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. P.S. I'm a Beta now! So if y'all have new stories you wanna publish, you can ask me to Beta read. I will see y'all next time bye!

_organic-vibesx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So far I like all the reviews I got! I hope y'all enjoy this one and thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews! That's what keeps my writing spirit up! So please review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LOK

* * *

><p>Korra sighed and kicked off her Converse. The cafe closed at 9, and as usual, Korra had the night shift. It was 1:10. She stumbled to her couch and sat down. Her butt was in heaven, it was better than sitting in an uncomfortable cafe chair.<p>

_The sun is gone and the flowers rot_

_Words are spaces between us_

_And I should've been drown in the rivers I've found of token lost_

_And I should've been down when you made me insecure_

_**Breakdown ~ Seether**_

Korra moaned loudly and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Korra, it's me, Mako._"

"First, how the hell did you get my number, two, hello."

"_Let's just say I have...connections._"

"Alright...so why did you call me? At 1 in the morning?"

"_I just wanted to tell you that you got it_." Korra was confused.

"Got what?"

"_The job._" It took Korra a second to process what happened, and when she did, she dropped her phone onto her couch. She quickly picked it up before he hung up.

"Oh my god are you kidding me?" She was so happy. She could finally move out of this apartment!

"_No, I'm not kidding. Asami was a bit hesitant at first, but she said yes anyway. You start tomorrow at nine, I'll pick you up at your apartment._"

"Okay! Wait...how do you know where I live?"

"_Not important. Goodnight, Korra, make sure you get some sleep._"

"I-I will, but Mr. Mclaren-"

"_Goodnight Korra._"

Korra pulled her phone away from her ear and scoffed. She let it go and locked her phone. She got up and headed to her bedroom. She changed out of her clothes into a Rolling Stones T-Shirt and gray boy shorts. **(Profile!) **She climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up the next day with a huge smile on her face. She was super excited to work for Mako. She got up out of her comfortable bed and stumbled to her closet. She opened up the door and tried to find the nicest thing to wear.<p>

She ended up changing into a floral tank top, medium wash shorts, and white hi-top Converse. She had on her usual glasses, and put her hair into a side braid. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She fixed her braid a bit so it was messy, and checked the time. 8:50. She squealed with excitement. She headed to her front door, grabbed her keys, and stepped outside.

* * *

><p>When she finished walking down the stairs, she saw a fancy white Mercedes parked outside. Millions of girls were standing around it, squealing and holding up papers and pens. Mako was here.<p>

She walked towards the car and pushed some of the girls away. She knocked on the tinted window and it rolled down.

"Hey, Korra." Mako grinned.

"Hey Mr. Mclaren," Korra replied.

"Call me Mako, we're friends," Korra smiled and nodded. Mako patted the seat of the passenger's seat. "Come sit."

Korra made her way around the car, pushing away fan girls. She climbed into the seat, greeted by Antarctica.

"Sorry it's so cold," Mako apologised. "It's hot outside."

"It's fine Mr- I mean Mako," Korra replied. Mako honked and the girls moved out of the way. He started driving away and he waved at the girls he passed.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Korra asked. Mako nodded. She pressed the button.

_Hey, where's the drums? _

_Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Let's go!_

Korra squealed. "I love this song!" she turned it up and cleared her throat. Of course she was gonna sing along!

_Ooh girl ya shining_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might have gone crazy_

_The way you save me_

_Who can blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile?_

Her favourite part was coming up

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_Ya over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you,_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Four dozen roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac_

_Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back_

_Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the aisle_

Korra heard a deep voice singing along. Mako was singing.

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind,_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

She didn't really like the rap part, but apparently Mako did.

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

_A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s_

_Got me tripping out like the sixties_

_Hippies Queen of the discotheque_

_A 70s dream and an 80s best_

_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_

_Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind,_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

**(I don't own Classic by MKTO)**

The song stopped and Korra caught her breath.

"You're really good," Mako told the brunette. Korra blushed.

"Thank you. You are as well." Mako smiled at her, before stopping.

"Here we are, my classic."

* * *

><p>WORD COUNT: 1,057<p>

How was it? Be sure to review!

_I love you guys_

_organic-vibesx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey what's up guys? Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favourites! You guys put a smile to my face when I see the review number go up! :) So thank you for reading this!

BTW, I don't think I've ever said this, but Mclaren Industries is a technology making company. Kinda like Life Invader from GTA V. And this is sorta a filler chapter, more to come!

Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite! Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **How many years has it been? Two? Two years and I still don't own Legend of Korra. I guess I'm gonna have to get my convincing stick to those Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko meetings from now on. *Pulls out baseball bat and grins evilly*

* * *

><p>Korra looked up at the huge skyscraper and smiled. It was probably the prettiest thing she's ever seen. Whilst she was staring at it, she didn't notice that Mako had gotten out and was holding the passenger door open for her. She turned to him and blushed before mumbling a quick sorry.<p>

"It's fine, Korra," Mako grinned, closing the door behind her. "Anything for you." Korra giggled and fixed her braid. They both walked into the building.

"Morning Mr. Mclaren!" Annalisa, the main secretary, said, waving at the two, "Miss Ambrose, everyone in the company is _so glad_ you're starting today! Let's just hope you're better than Nola. " Annalisa was nice, with blonde hair and nice gray eyes. Mako and Korra both waved back and Korra blushed a bit. She couldn't handle this niceness.

Mako and Korra both climbed into the elevator, and mako pressed the 15 button.

"So, Mako," Korra said, breaking the silence. "What should I do today?"

"A list of things to do is on your desk in your office."

"Ok - wait WHAT?! I get my own _office_?" Korra inquired, shocked. How rich was this place?

"Yes, not like a boring cubicle, like mine, but not as big." Mako gave her a smile. Korra couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>Her office was right next to Mako's. She walked up to the door and laughed silently.<p>

_Korra Ambrose _

_Ass. to Mr. Mclaren / Second Boss_

Her name was on the door! She gripped the faux diamond handle and twisted it. She walked in and gasped.

It was beautiful, with dark wood floors, a fireplace, and a huge window looking over Republic City. There was a large silver fridge in the corner, with a sink and some cabinets.

Korra set her iPhone on the desk and sat in the black chair. She couldn't believe it was hers.

"Like it?" a mysterious voice said from behind her. She turned around. It wasn't Mako, Bolin, or even Asami. She had black hair pulled into a bun, and was wearing a black maxi dress, with a white strip around the waist, along with suede black ankle peep-toe booties. **(Where is it?! PROFILLEEEEE!)**

"Y-yeah," Korra replied. "It's amazing." The woman stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Akari, Mako's mother." Oh. That explains it. Korra grabbed it and shook it.

"Korra,"

"I know, your names on the door. Mako must like you, he didn't do that for Nola." Akari said sweetly. Korra looked down and blushed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Akari, but I have to work."

"Nonsense! First, I must take you shopping. Your clothes aren't really…"

"Good?"

"No, they are! I just think you'd like something more...fancy. Take a look around, dear. You don't really fit in here." Akari said nicely. **(THAT RHYMED! SOMEONE GIVE ME AN AWARD, I WANT A COOKIE) **Korra looked down at her outfit, and at Akari's. She was right, she didn't fit in.

"But...I don't have enough money," Korra said, ashamed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay."

"I can't let you do that, Akari," Korra couldn't let her pay! That wouldn't be fair.

"Nonsense. I was planning on buying a new dress anyway, the company banquet is tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes, so why not help you? Why don't we get Asami as well, seems like she needs to relax."

"That sounds good." Korra liked Asami, but Asami just didn't like her. Akari opened the door and walked out, Korra on her tail. They walked a few doors down to Asami's office. Akari didn't even knock, and just walked right in.

"Dieu! Ne le faites pas Akari, vous m'avez presque donné une crise cardiaque!" Asami screeched, placing her hand over her heart. **(French. 'God! Don't do that Akari, you almost gave me a heart attack!') **

"Désolé, cher. Je me demandais si vous avez voulu faire des courses avec Korra et moi, puisque le banquet est demain." Akari replied. Wow. Did everyone know French? **(Sorry, dear. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with Korra and I, since the banquet is tomorrow.) **

"Sure," Asami said. "I have nothing better to do." Akari gasped before turning to Korra.

"Sorry, we said -"

"It's okay, I speak French," Korra replied. "I'm fluent."

"Great!" Akari squealed. "So now we can talk about the MAC girls behind their back!" Korra and Asami both chuckled. Korra gave Asami a smile, which she gladly returned.

"Recevons un mouvement sur les dames!" Akari said, clapping her hands. **('Let's get a move on ladies!') **

* * *

><p>They arrived at a place called 'Terri's', which apparently sold dresses. They walked in, and Korra gasped. The walls and the floor were marble, and there were dresses everywhere. They began walking to the back of the store when Korra collided with someone. She felt hot liquid on her chest.<p>

"Sehen Sie es!" Korra screeched in German. **('Watch it!') **

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" the girl she collided with frantically picked her coffee cup off the floor.

"Sie besser sein!" Korra hissed. **('You better be!')**

"Well," Akari sighed. "Thats another reason to shop." Korra laughed and tried to dry off her shirt.

* * *

><p>"Too sparkly."<p>

"Too fancy."

"Too many designs.

"Too short."

"Too old fashioned."

"Just pick already!" Korra yelled.

"Sorry, it's hard." Asami sighed. Korra grabbed the next one in the pile, closed the door of the changing room, and changed into it. She opened the door and stepped out. It was a mint dress that went just above her knees, and in the middle a heart was carved out. She loved it.

"Ooh I like that one,"

"Me too!"

"Finally!" Korra sighed. "What about shoes?" Akari held up some gold heels.

"Seven, right?"

"Yeah," Korra replied, taking them from her and putting them on. She was 5"1 without the heels, and with them on she was 5"3. She twirled in front of the mirror.

"Get it," Asami ordered. "You look great." Korra smiled softly at her.

"Thanks Asami," Asami smiled back.

"The dress is $500, and the shoes are $748, so that total is…" Akari stopped.

"$1,248," Korra replied.

"Good, that's cheap." Akari smirked. Korra's jaw dropped.

"How much do you have to waste?" Asami asked.

"17 million." Akari said sheepishly. Asami's eyes widened.

"I call next!" Asami ran into the next open stall. Korra laughed and began to take off her dress.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody gimme one more cuz I just ran out<em>

_I don't go to the clubs and I don't stand out_

_Balls to the wall in the basement partyin'_

_Doesn't matter what bar we in or what car we in_

_**Step Right Up ~ Radical Something**_

Korra fished out her phone and pressed 'Answer'

"Hello?"

"_Korra, it's Mako._"

"I know, I have caller ID."

"_Where are you?_"

"With your mother and Asami shopping for dresses for the banquet." Korra took the phone away from her ear to respond to Asami.

"Too short!"

"Mais j'aime celui-ci!" Asami yelled back, huffing about the red dress. **(French, 'But I like this one!')**

"Too bad! Pick another!" Korra put the phone back at her ear. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"_Nothing. Good luck shopping._"

"Thank - Asami, you look like a lime!" Korra cut herself off when Asami showed them the bright green dress.

"Tais-toi!" Asami glared at her playfully. **('Shut up!')**

"Mädchen heute denken, sie kleiden können wie Zitrus!" Korra mumbled in German. **('Girls today, thinking they can dress like citrus!')**

"_What?_"

"Nothing, nevermind. Look, I gotta go. Bye Mako."

"_Bye?_" Korra hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch. Korra had taken off the floral tank, so she was only left in a thin white cami.

Asami stepped out in a light blue/green flowy dress, and sparkly silver heels. Korra and Akari both gasped.

"Beautiful. Perfect 10!" Korra said, clapping. Asami bowed.

* * *

><p>They ended up only spending about $10,000 and apparently, Akari already had a dress in mind, she just wanted Asami and Korra to bond.<p>

But the bonding wasn't over yet. Akari had sent Asami on a mission to get Korra some better work clothes.

"How about this?" Korra held up the plain gray tank. Asami nodded.

"But with something else… how about these?" Asami held up the plain black jeans. Korra nodded, remembering she wanted something plain to wear. "What size?"

"Zero…" Korra mumbled.

"What?"

"ZERO!" Korra said, a lot loud.

"Skinny, aren't we?"

"Shut up!" It's true, Korra had a large thigh gap and a small waist, while Asami's thighs touched and her waist was huge. Not that it's bad. Korra grabbed the jeans, and the suede black wedges Asami made her wear. **(Profile!)**

* * *

><p>Korra and Asami arrived back at the office, and walked into Korra's office.<p>

"Fancy," Asami complemented.

"I think Mako decorated it, I'm not sure," Korra set down the shopping bags and sat in her chair. "Want something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Asami replied. "I'm dying."

"It's in the fridge."

"You're gonna make your guest get it?"

"I'm second boss!" Asami rolled her eyes, but got it anyway. She tossed her a water.

"Thanks." Korra opened it up and took a big swig.

"I don't love Mako." Korra choked on her water. What?

"W-w-what?"

"I love Bolin. I always have. My dad just wanted me to date Mako so our companies could join together."

"You should tell him," Korra told her. "I think he likes you back." Asami looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Korra," Asami got up and hugged Korra while she sat down. "I better go get back to work." Asami grabbed her bags and waved goodbye. Korra sighed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was gonna be _fun._

* * *

><p>WORD COUNT: 1,610<p>

Eek. Not my best. I hope y'all enjoyed anyway. I have some reviews to respond to!

Korra-Avatar: Gracias!

Everyone else: I hope y'all enjoyed!

I will see you guys next time, be sure to review, bye!

_I love you guys_

_organic-vibesx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's Lia, and welcome to the next chapter. I love all the reviews I've gotten so far. I would like to give a shoutout to riptidefirebends, for knowing who Seether is. One of my favourite bands. And to .Babybear, I'm sorry, like I said, I don't trust translators. The only German word I know is jaeger (even though I know it's spelled jäger) because of Attack On Titan. Any of y'all watch it? It's my favourite show, other than Supernatural. And it's sad, since I'm German. :/ Shout out to my friend who reviewed as Mikasa. And a guest said she/he was confused about Asami and Korra's relationship. It will be explained in this chapter, and at the bottom author's note if you would like a more detailed explanation. Anyway, let's move right along with this chapter. This is going to be all about the banquet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Legend of Korra (why do I keep reminding myself of that horrible truth every time?)

* * *

><p>"What's on your neck?"<p>

Korra looked down at the necklace she had on. She always wore it.

"Its the Wings of Freedom symbol from one of my favourite anime shows."

"You can't wear that to the banquet," Asami told her.

"I have to," Korra fussed. "It's the only way I keep myself together every day."

"Why does it - nevermind. Just hide it, okay?" Asami reasoned. She turned back to the mirror and fixed up her mascara. **(Links for their outfits will be in my profile.) **Korra sighed and fiddled with the necklace. It told her everyday to be strong and get through her problems, because Eren Jaeger and everyone else has it worse. She sighed and placed it under her dress.

* * *

><p>Asami decided to drive them to the banquet. Korra was excited.<p>

"So what kinda food do they serve?"

"Fancy food, I really don't know. I usually don't order and get In-N-Out afterwards." **(I don't own In-N-Out or Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) **Korra chuckled. She turned on the radio to the 'Rock' channel, since it was the first one Asami had programmed. Korra heard the familiar intro and smiled. **(I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ LYRICS GO AHEAD AND SCROLL DOWN OKAY!)**

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._

She loved Amy Lee's part the best. She didn't know why, but she did.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She turned to Asami, who was also singing along.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Asami gave her a smile turned left.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Asami laughed a bit before speaking.

"You're really good, but not better than Amy Lee," Korra laughed.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Korra gasped, taking in the banquet hall. She and Asami linked arms and walked up to the nearest waiter.<p>

"Excuse me," Asami whispered. "Where's the Mclaren table?" The man gave her a weird look before pointing right. **(I HAVE CHANDELIER BY SIA STUCK IN MY HEAD AND I WANNA SCREAM 'I'M GONNA SWINGGGG FROM THE CHANDELIERRRRR' OUT LOUD. I don't own that song, and continuing.) **Asami and walked over there.

Mako turned to see them, and his jaw dropped open. Korra's dress showed off enough cleavage to make Mako stare for more than he needed to. **(Guys at my school do this to me. It's annoying.) **It was okay, because Bolin was staring at Asami like she was a priceless diamond.

Korra sat next to Mako and gave him a sweet smile. Akari frowned at this. Wasn't Mako taken?

"Asami, dear," Akari said. "Wouldn't you like to sit next to Mako?" Asami stopped her conversation with Bolin to answer her.

"No, he looks happier with Korra." Asami replied, shooting Korra a wink. Korra shot her a glare and had a sudden interest in her shoes. **(I hate when people do this, but I'm putting it anyway.) **Akari was still confused.

* * *

><p>They (Mako, Korra, Bolin, Asami, Akari, and Mako's dad Osamu) waited for about 10 minutes until Sato Incorporated came. This was the company run by Asami's dad Hiroshi and her mom Chie.<p>

"Miss Ambrose?" Korra shot her head up from her phone, turning her attention to Hiroshi.

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents?" Korra paled.

"They're um...dead. They've been dead for a while now."

"Oh my god, Korra. I'm sorry," Mako told her, rubbing her back with his hand. Hiroshi shot him a weird look.

"I'm sorry Korra, and Mako, shouldn't you be sitting with Asami?" Mako looked at Asami. She widened her eyes and shifted them in her parents direction. He nodded.

"Um, Dad, about that…" Asami began.

"Yes?" Asami bit her bottom lip. "And stop chewing on yourself, girl."

"Me and Mako are...broken up," She watched her father's eyes go from curious to furious. **(Ok, now I want money.) **

"What?!" His screaming caught the attention of some costumers.

"We have been for a while now. We only act like a couple in public." Hiroshi breathed in an out slowly.

"Why haven't you told me this?"

"Because I knew you would act like this! Dad -"

"Don't raise your tone with me! What's wrong with Mako?!"

"Hiroshi, why don't we talk about this at -" Chie tried to calm her fuming husband.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MAKO?!" Hiroshi yelled again.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM, OKAY? I DON'T LOVE HIM, AND I NEVER DID!" Asami stood up to yell this and she had tears brimming her eyes. Korra got up and walked over to her. Hiroshi glared at her.

"Out of the house," Hiroshi plainly said.

"What?" Asami asked.

"You. Out of the house. Find a new place to live." He got up, and his napkin fell from his lap onto the floor. He grabbed his coat and began to leave. Chie hurriedly ran after him.

"Dad?" Asami watched him walk away. "Dad! Dad-" The slamming of the door was heard throughout the restaurant.

Tears streamed down Asami's face as she placed her face in Korra's shoulder.

"It's okay Asami, you can stay with me," Korra offered. "I have an extra bedroom."

"No," Asami said, lifting her head up and sniffling. "I can't ask that of you." Korra smiled at her.

"It's the least I could do. You've been nothing but a friend to me, and I've never had one of those," Asami smiled at her through her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you at first, Kor."

"It's okay," Korra replied. It really was. It didn't make her mad at all.

"I only acted like that because my dad told me to be mean to every girl I saw when I was in public so I gave off the illusion I was jealous." Asami explained, sniffling.

"It's really okay, Asami." Korra laughed. "I'm not mad," Asami smiled before giving her a big hug.

* * *

><p>So that's it! If y'all didn't catch it, Asami's dad forced her to be mean to every girl in public with Mako so it would look like she's jealous.<p>

I hope y'all enjoyed, and I will see you guys next time, bye!

_I love you guys_

_organic-vibesx (Lia)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry if you wanted to see the banquet outfits, I have them all done, but I forgot to put them up. I started this thing on one of my other stories called the 'Question of the Chapter', where I ask y'all questions and hopefully you will answer them. I will put my answer as well.

Okay, on with the story!

_ilu review *throws glitter and whispers reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview*_

* * *

><p>While Korra was driving back to her house with Asami, she kept thinking about that night. If she hadn't have said her parents were dead, Mako wouldn't have tried to comfort her, and Hiroshi wouldn't have asked why he wasn't sitting with Asami.<p>

Speaking of Asami, she was passed out in the passenger seat. Korra slowly stopped in front of a red light and sighed, looking at her. Why would anyone not love her? Mako must be stupid.

_Or he likes you _Korra's subconscious said. _He looked pretty happy when you sat down._ Korra doubted it. Why would Mako want her? Asami wasn't bone skinny, and everything looked great on her.

Korra released her foot off of the brake and began driving back to her small apartment.

* * *

><p>"Asami, wake up!"<p>

"Hmm?" The raven-haired girl slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

"We're at my apartment, come on, I'm not going to carry you up these stairs," Korra smirked opening her door and walking out. She heard Asami groan before getting out of her car. **(Korra was driving Asami's car) **

They walked to the staircase, and Asami stopped suddenly.

"No wonder you're so skinny, Kor!" Asami joked. "So many stairs!" Korra rolled her eyes.

"Man up, Sato," Korra grumbled. I'm only the level above this one." Asami smiled and chuckled softly before walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So this is my house," Korra said awkwardly, closing the door behind Asami. "It's pretty bland." Asami turned to her and smiled.<p>

"I love it. I always get lost at my house." Korra laughed and started walking.

"I guess I'll give you the tour,"

"Sounds good. You don't have 10 rooms do you?" Korra gave her a 'really' look. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the right.

"Kitchen, next to it is my dining table, living room and patio entrance," she pointed straight ahead. "My room," Korra walked a few steps and opened a door. "Your room." Asami walked in and smiled.

"Am I supposed to sleep on the floor?" Korra laughed and leaned in the doorway.

"I've got a cot in storage. But you'll have to help me get it." Korra replied, smirking at the loud groan Asami let out.

"But I don't wanna!"

"It's in the closet, dumbo." Korra got off the doorway and walked over to the closet in the room. She opened it up and grabbed a huge metal thing folded up.

"What if it snaps while I'm sleeping?" Asami said, worried.

"It's got little hooks that snap together to keep it from doing that," Korra replied, starting to unfold it. "You'll be fine. I slept on it before."

"Where are the pillows and blankets?" Asami asked, rummaging around in the closet.

"My closet - agh!" Korra replied, finally unfolding it. She began to snap the metal hooks together. Asami walked out of the room, and Korra stood up. She picked off some webs and fuzz before Asami walked in with a big white pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Kor," Asami said grabbing one end of the cot. "Means a lot."

"You're welcome Asa." Korra said, smiling. Korra and Asami moved it to the middle of the room and Asami put the blanket and pillow on the cot. Korra sighed and took of her heels, and Asami soon followed her actions.

"Do you have a shower?" Asami asked, setting her shoes down.

"Next door," Korra replied. "But you don't have your clothes here."

"I can call my mom," Asami told her, leaving the room. Korra sighed and rubbed her temples. Why was this so stressful?

* * *

><p>Korra closed the door to her bedroom and began to take off her dress. She threw it onto her floor and stretched. She walked over to her closet and opened the door and placed her shoes on the floor.<p>

She changed into her pajamas, and put her hair into a bun. She reached under her shirt and took off her bra. She sighed and smiled as she threw it onto her bed. **(Bras are hella uncomfortable! Who's with me?) **Korra walked back out and towards her kitchen.

Korra reached down and grabbed some chips.

_Please give me a reason so I can shut you out_

_Though your heart is bleeding, you left me with no doubt_

_Give me segregation, give me back my health_

_Take your observations and turn them on yourself_

_**Weak ~ Seether**_

Korra grabbed her phone off of the counter and pressed 'Answer'.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Ambrose? Hi, it's Chie. Asami's mother._"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Sato. Do you need something?" Korra asked, pulling her shorts down.

"_Bolin told me Asami is staying with you, and I thought I would bring over some clothes for her until Hiroshi calms down._" Mrs. Sato replied.

"That's a good idea, I don't think she would like my clothes," Korra laughed. "Anyway, I've in Republic Mountains, apartment 22."

"_Alright, thanks, Korra. I'll see you soon._"

"Bye, Mrs. Sato."

"_Bye._" Korra set down her phone and opened up the bag of chips. She heard a door open and feet shuffle.

"I love your shower," she heard Asami say. "The water pressure is amazing."

"Thanks," Korra replied, pointing the bag of chips at her, realising she was wearing her towel "Your mom called."

"What did she want?"

"My address to bring you some clothes." Korra explained, grabbing a chip out of the bag. Asami looked down at her towel.

"Good idea, huh?" Korra chuckled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Korra had soon let Asami borrow a shirt and a pair of pajama pants while they waited for Chie. They were sitting on Korra's white couch, watching Pretty Little Liars, <strong>(I don't own that)<strong> cause Asami asked.

Korra wasn't really paying attention, and apparently something happened, causing Asami to scream at the screen.

_Ding dong!_

Korra groaned, locking her phone and setting it on the couch. She shuffled to her front door and opened it.

"Mrs. Sato!" Korra said, exhausted. Finally! Maybe she could get some sleep.

"Hello, Korra." Chie replied nicely. "Where's Asami?" Korra looked over her shoulder

"Crying over Pretty Little Liars," she replied, smiling. She noticed the trash bag full of clothes in Chie's hand. "Um, I'll give her the bag." Korra reached her hand out. Chie frowned at this.

"Doesn't Asami want to see me?" she asked, handing her the bag.

"Um...no, not really. She's still kinda...annoyed about earlier." Korra explained. Chie looked down at the floor before exiting her apartment.

Korra through Asami her bag of clothes and shuffled off to her room. She crawled onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope y'all enjoyed, and I'm so sorry for the late update!<p>

Question of the Chapter:

Favourite snack?

My answer:

Hot Cheetos

**Review Responses:**

_**Korra-Avatar: Gracias!**_

_**I'll-Call-You-Fern: You should read stuff by maryclairewarren, she's amazing**_

_**Guest: Except for this update lol, but thanks. :3**_

_**riptidefirebends: Same reason I like her too. **_

_**Guest: I hope this is good!**_

_**LegendOfTomorrow: Terribly sorry, but thanks boo. 3**_

_**MaKorraLove7: WHAT OMG YOU SHOULD FIGURE OUT HOW TO SEND ME YOUR FANART SO IT COULD BE THE PICTURE I BET IT'S AMAZING! And thanks for the idea….**_

I hope y'all enjoyed, I'll see you when I see you. Bye!

_organic-vibesx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Chapter 6! And omg, 30 reviews for 5 chapters! That's amazing! Can we make it to 35?! 35 and I'll update, promise! :)

Thank you to maryclairewarren for responding to my PM! You're literally one of my favourite authors! Thanks boo! Love ya 3333

Saving people, hunting things, the family business. You know where that's from. :3 And, let's pretend the banquet was on a Saturday, and now in LOK world it's Sunday.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Legend of Korra or the stuff (yeah… stuff) mentioned in this chapter

*in a charlieissocoollike way*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Korra sleepily opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm going off. She grabbed her phone off of her bedside table and slid the arrow across the screen. She slumped out of bed and into her bathroom. She took a shower and changed into a white T-Shirt and ripped skinny jeans. Korra sat down at her vanity, took her hair out of her towel, and combed it out. She put it into a bun to get it out of her face, put on her makeup, and took down her hair. <strong>(Profile! And the hair is supposed to be Korra's hair length, okay?) <strong>

She closed her door and looked around. Asami's door was open, and her cot was made, and empty. Korra was worried. She walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the fridge.

_Morning Korra,_

_I had to go into the office early to finish up some paperwork for Akari. Mako will be over at 1:00 to keep you company. I should be home at either 10:00 or 11:00. _

_Asami_

Korra scoffed before crumpling up the note and throwing it away. She parted her hair into two parts and put them on either shoulder. She opened up her fridge, grabbed eggs, milk, butter, and her blueberries. She opened her pantry and grabbed her baking powder, salt, and oats. She cracked her knuckles and began to make her pancakes.

* * *

><p>Korra placed her plate into the dishwasher and turned it on before heading to her couch. She grabbed her remote and turned on the TV.<p>

"Hey, Korra! You gonna open the door or what?" Korra's head snapped to the front door, before getting up and walking over to it. She opened it and smiled.

"Mako, hey," she beamed, getting pulled into a hug. "What are you doing here so early? It's only 12:30."

"I wanted to see you earlier," Mako mumbled into her hair. Korra blushed deeply.

"Well," she said, getting out of his grip and grabbing his hand and pulling him into her apartment. "I was just about to watch some Supernatural, why don't you join me?" Mako smirked before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite.<em>"

"Oh God!" Mako moaned. "Stop with the jokes Lucifer!" Korra chuckled and slapped his chest.

"Don't make fun of him!"

"I'm sorry! He's just-" Mako stopped talking when the living room turned completely black.

"What happened!" Korra screeched, grabbing her phone and turning on the flashlight.

"It must be the storm," Mako said, pulling back the curtains on her patio door. "Must've knocked the power out."

"No duh!" Korra hissed at him. "I thought it was the squirrel outside!"

"Hey, calm down, okay? Whining won't fix anything!" Mako yelled. Korra ran her hand through her hair, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like being stressed out.

"Well, since we have no electricity, how about we light some candles and play a game?" Korra suggested, grabbing a few candles.

"Like truth or dare?"

"No, I was thinking more like," Korra grabbed the black box. "Cards Against Humanity." Mako smiled.

"Bring it on!" **(Bold = Mako reading/playing, **_**Bold Italics = Korra reading/playing**_ **I don't own these cards!)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Daddy, why is mommy crying?<strong>_" Korra read aloud, setting the black card down. She began leafing through her cards.

"**My humps**," Mako stated, setting down the card. "That song is horrible." Korra pouted.

"I don't have any good ones," Korra grumbled. She sighed before picking. "_**The Chinese gymnastic team.**_" Mako chuckled before grabbing the black card.

"**The school trip was completely ruined by…**" Mako set down the black card. "I got one already, **incest**." Mako laughed and Korra started at him weirdly.

"What? It doesn't make any sense!" Korra said, leafing through her cards.

"Oh wait. Can I change?"

"No!"

"**Sexual tension**."

"Stop it!"

"Okay, sorry."

"_**Dirty nappies**__._" Korra stated, putting down the white card.

"What's a 'nappies'?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I win," Mako sighed, grabbing the black card.

"**A romantic dinner wouldn't be complete without…**" Mako set down the black card. He shuffled through his card before picking."**A gentle caress at the inner thigh**."

"_**Peeing a little bit**_." Korra and Mako began bursting out laughing. "Mine's better!"

"You're right."

"**White people like…**" Mako chuckled and set the card down.

"_**Child beauty pageants.**_" Mako chuckled.

"That's very true, actually." He sighed and picked. "**White people like panda sex**." Korra gagged.

"I win!" Mako said happily, grabbing the black card.

"**_ It's a trap! Darth Vader, it's a trap!**" Mako laughed and looked at Korra. Korra sighed and handed him the card.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! I won!" Korra said happily throwing the black cards into the air. Mako crossed his arms and pouted.<p>

"Yeah, because you cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"I don't know, but you did!" Korra laughed and crawled over to him.

"I did not cheat!" Korra told him, poking his chest between her words.

"Yes you did." Korra jumped on him, pinning his arms down by his head. She straddled his waist and poked his chest.

"I did not! You have no proof!" Mako rolled his eyes before sitting up, now pinning Korra. He leaned down, and his lips ever so slightly brushed hers. Her entire body trembled.

"I have all the proof I need," he whispered. He leaned down, their lips almost touching.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. Remember, 35 reviews and I'll put up chapter 7!<p>

**Review Responses:**

_**I'll-Call-You-Fern: Yes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**riptidefirebends: Yaaas! **_

_**Korra-Avatar: Me alegro (sorry I don't speak a lot of Spanish)**_

_**LegendOfTomorrow: You're in the list of people I love on FanFiction, writer or reviewer. Seeing your reviews make me happy, and I like seeing that you branch out to more of my stories than just one. Thanks for the support boo. 3 **_

_** : Totally**_

**Question Of The Chapter: Phone (if you have one) battery percentage and computer battery percentage? **

**Answer: **

**Phone: 16%**

**Computer: 73%**

I will see you guys next time, bye!

_XOXO,_

_Lia_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Legend of Korra...or the picture I used as the cover…*Sigh* These things just depress me. 55 reviews = new update.

* * *

><p>Mako jumped off Korra, blushing immensely. Hiroshi crossed his arms, glaring at the brunette left on the floor. She got up, fixed her glasses, and gave him a smile.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Sato." Korra said, standing up straight. She fixed her T-Shirt that had ridden up. He scowled.

"I came here for Asami. Does anyone know where she is?" Hiroshi asked, looking between the two.

"She's at work," Korra replied, picking up the black cards off the floor. "Had to finish something." Hiroshi scoffed.

"Um…" Mako interjected, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "I'm gonna go."

"Good idea," Hiroshi said, agreeing. He glared at Korra as she put the cards away.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Mako." Korra said, giving him a hug.

"Bye Korra," He replied, putting on his shoes and leaving. She turned to Hiroshi.

"Hello, sir. How are you?"

"Cut the crap, Ambrose. Where's Asami?" Korra took a few steps back, she was scared of him.

"Like I said, she's at wo-"

"Dad?" Asami interrupted, walking into the house. She was soaked from head to toe. Her mascara was running down her face, and her heels were in her hands.

"Asami!" Hiroshi said, turning around and walking over to her. He grabbed her face in his hands. "You have to come home with me, now."

"Dad, can I at least get dried off first and change?" Asami laughed. "And why?" He turned to Korra and scowled.

"You can't stay here with her. Asami, you have to be at home with us!"

"Dad," Asami began taking his hands off her face. "I'm 21. I can do what I want."

"But I'm telling you what you _need_ Asami. You need to be at home with me and Mom."

"No, I don't Dad." Asami fought, dropping her heels onto the floor.

"Asami, this is my final word. You are coming home with us right now!"

"No I'm not!" Asami raised her voice, causing Hiroshi to take a few steps back.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to stay with Korra! Ok, she's my best friend. Here, she lets me watch Pretty Little Liars, her shower is amazing, and she makes amazing food! She treats me like a person, not a trophy to show off to the neighbors." Korra smiled at her.

"Asami…"

"No, Dad, no! Get out!" Asami pointed to the still open front door.

"Asami! Now just wait a minute-"

"No! All my life you've told me to wait! I'm not waiting anymore! Get out!"

"Asami-"

"Now!" Hiroshi opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He nodded at both of the girls before walking into the rain.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I literally hate him!" Asami moaned, sitting on Korra's couch, laying down with her feet on the arm rest. She was wearing a white Marvel T-Shirt and gray plaid pajama pants. Her dark curly hair was in a messy bun, and she had gold heart studs in her ears. <strong>(Profile)<strong>

Korra laughed from the kitchen, carefully carrying the white cups full of coffee. Asami's said 'Dream', and Korra's said 'Smile'. **(Profile) **

"How so?" She asked, sitting next to Asami and handing her the 'Dream' cup.

"He treats me like I'm a baby! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Asami told her, setting the cup on the coffee table.

"You are to him," Korra said, sipping the hot coffee. "You should be happy Asami, I don't have a dad."

"I know, I know," Asami sighed, grabbing the cup again. She stood up. "Look, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright," Korra replied, following her actions. She walked into her room and over to her bed. She set her cup on her bedside table and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up to her alarm beeping frantically. She pressed snooze and got up. Korra washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put on some makeup, and opened up her closet. She pondered what to wear.<p>

She ended up choosing a pair of shorts overalls, a blue and white striped crop top, and her white converse. She decided to put her long brown hair into a ponytail. **(Profile)**

She exited her room to see Asami cooking in the kitchen. Asami looked a lot fancier. She had on a black dress with lace at the top and black heels. She also added a bit of curl to her hair. Asami turned around, revealing the dark red lipstick she was wearing. **(Profile)**

"Morning!" she said cheerily. "You know, you should wear contacts."

"I know," Korra sighed, grabbing some bacon off of the table. "I just don't have enough money."

"You will, in time." Asami told her. Korra laughed.

"Well, I don't wanna be late. Let's go!" Korra squealed grabbing Asami's keys and running out of the door.

* * *

><p>I hope y'all enjoyed. Review.<p>

**Review Responses:**

_**I'll-Call-You-Fern: Woowwww V. I thought you liked my story :(((**_

_**DecodedMessages: I have played the game but I forgot the cards so suck it up**_

_**RandomPerson: Kk**_

_**NCButtercup: Is that a problem?**_

_**Korra-Avatar: Ahora ya sabes (is this correct)**_

_**LegendOfTomorrow: He's a YouTuber with 28 million subs. Oh, they played the game until they ran out of cards, and the storm knocked the power out.**_

_**riptidefirebends: Mines at 6% now lol**_

_**clank2662: Did 2661 other clanks come before you? lol, but thanks.**_

_**MaKorraLove7: Asami & Korra are 21, Bolin is 22, and Mako is 24. And idk**_

REVIEW PEOPLEX


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Early update. *throws confetti* *in montone* Yay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Korra. Or cake. I want cake. I'M HUNGRY.

* * *

><p>Asami tried her hardest to run after Korra.<p>

"Hold up, Korra!" she yelled after the brunette. "I'm in heels!" Korra turned around and laughed.

"Do I care?" she asked, opening the door of the drivers seat. Asami shuffled to the passenger seats. Korra started the car and pulled out of her parking spot.

"So what did you do for Akari? I didn't think she worked there." Korra asked, turning a corner.

"Um...she just wanted me to do some filing." Asami mumbled, slightly stuttering.

"You're lying," Korra said, looking at her. "I can tell." Asami tugged on her dress.

"Fine! I was with Bolin." Asami mumbled. Korra could hear her, but she wanted her to say it again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Korra grinned, stopping at a stop light.

"I was with Bolin! On a date!" Asami repeated, raising her voice. Korra squealed, causing her to let go of the steering wheel, causing her to almost swerve into a stop sign.

"I knew Bosami was real! Oh my god, Asami! Did you guys kiss?" Korra looked over at her. Asami blushed.

"Maybe…"

"Oh my god! That's so adorable!" Korra kept driving, smiling.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

_**Over and Over ~ Three Days Grace**_

"Oh! It's Bolin, shh!" Asami hissed, pressing 'Answer', and then 'Speaker'.

"Hi, Bo! You're on speaker." Asami said, fixing her seatbelt.

"_Hey sweetie, hey other person._" Bolin replied. Korra mouthed 'awww' to Asami.

"It's Korra,"

"_Hey, Korra. Sweetie, are you heading over?_"

"Yeah," Asami replied, holding the phone up. "Korra's driving."

"_Did you tell her?_"

"Yes, I did."

"_And?"_

"She squealed, and said 'Bosami is real'." Both girls heard Bolin laugh.

"_Yup. If only it was the same with Makorra._"

"Makorra?" Korra asked, confused.

"You and Mako," Asami replied. Korra blushed.

"You know...me and him did almost kiss." Korra informed her, pulling up her fallen bra strap.

"WHAT?!" Asami screamed, causing Korra to flinch.

"Yeah, last night. It was nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Korra looked down at her lap.

"It was nothing. Really." Asami sighed, and mumbled in French.

"_Well, I'll see you when you get here. Bye Korra, bye babe._"

"Bye baby," Asami pressed 'End Call' and locked her phone. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I thought it didn't matter!" Korra laughed, turning into the parking lot.

"It does. My best friend almost getting kissed by my ex-boyfriend is a big deal." Asami got out of the car and stomped off.

"Asami! Wait!" Korra yelled after her, locking the car and running up the stairs. Asami turned around.

"No, I'm not going to wait, Korra. Find a new ride tonight." Asami turned back around and opened the door. Korra ran after her.

"Morning Miss Sato, Miss Ambrose." Annalisa said, greeting them. Asami got into the elevator, pressing the 'close doors' button and going up to the top floor. Korra sighed and leaned on the front desk.

"What happened?" Annalisa asked, sipping her tea.

"Mako almost kissed me, I didn't tell her, and she threw a fit," Korra explained. Annalisa raised her eyebrows. "Don't ask." Annalisa raised her hands up in the 'I surrender' position.

"I wasn't going to," she rummaged through some papers on her desk, before handing Korra a small slip of paper. "This is a list of stuff Mako wants you to do today." Korra looked at the list.

_My beautiful assistants assignments: _

_1. File for the month of June_

_2. Give me hugs_

_3. Coffee_

_4. Lunch ? yes good_

_5. Clean my office/yours_

_6. Talk about last night_

The last one caused her to pale. She gave Annalisa a fake smile before getting into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Korra knocked on Mako's door and patiently waited.<p>

"Come in!" Korra opened the door, to be greeted by Mako in a suit.

"Morning," she said, smiling, opening her arms to him. He gladly hugged her, wrapping his arms around her hips, and hers went around his neck.

"Morning," he mumbled into her hair. "Love the outfit." They pulled apart slightly, and he rested his hands on her waist, which was revealed by the cuts in the side of the overalls. Her skin turned into liquid satin from his touch.

"Are we gonna talk about last night?" he asked softly, his eyes flickering down to her lips.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "After I file." He let out an annoyed grunt before sending her off. The filing room was straight across from his office.

* * *

><p>Korra walked towards one of the big black filing cabinets dragging her finger down them until she saw the June label. She was supposed to label it by date, and it was all out of whack. <em>June 4, 28, 7...this is crazy!<em> Korra thought to herself, taking out the files. She started to arrange them in order.

"Are you Korra?" a masculine voice said from behind her. She turned around.

"Yeah," she said, fixing her glasses.

"Mako's new assistant," the man mumbled, his eyes scanning her body. She instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked rudely.

"I'm Cole Holton," he said, smiling. "I work in accounting."

"Nice to meet you Cole Holton from accounting," Korra said, stumbling over her words. He creeped her out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She turned around and continued fixing the files. She felt cold hands on the exposed part of her waist, and she immediately froze. Cole's hands moved underneath the front of her overalls, touching her stomach. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and not in a good way.

"How about we go to my office," he whispered into her ear. She shook her head and tried to get away from him, but his grip on her stomach tightened.

"It wasn't a choice, Korra," he continued, pulling her back into his chest. She felt her feet go off of the ground, realising she was being carried. Cole carried her out of the filing room and towards his office.

"Cole!" he froze, a scared Korra in his arms. He turned to the voice.

"Yes, Mr. Mclaren?" Bolin crossed his arms, glaring at him.

"Let go of my brother's assistant before I have you removed from the property." Cole nodded weakly, before dropping Korra on the floor before hurrying back to his office. She got up off the floor and ran over to Bolin, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Bolin!" Korra said, letting go of him. He smiled at her.

"No problem. You should go thank Mako, he told me to go get you." Korra made a confused expression.

"Why didn't he come get me?"

"He didn't want to...physically hurt Cole." Korra laughed.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him. See ya later." Korra waved before jogging over to Mako's office. Without knocking, she opened the door, to see Mako pacing back and forth. He saw her and his eyes widened.

"Korra! Are you okay?" Korra walked up to him, smiling at him softly. "Did Cole do anything? Did he? If he did, I'll hurt him, I swear! Korra-" he was cut off with Korra slamming her lips onto his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine," Korra whispered, pulling away. Mako grinned at her, before kissing her lips again.

* * *

><p>Wow. Makorra happened. So much happened! Don't worry, they will still talk about that night.<p>

**Review Responses:**

_**LegendOfTomorrow: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the title will make sense soon. It's god-blessed? Really? I don't think it's that good. **_

_**NCButtercup: Good :)**_

_**I'll-Call-You-Fern: Good. I know, me to. When my sister asks for something I get it, but when I ask for like water she goes 'what you got legs use them'. So does she!**_

_**riptidefirebends: That happens to me to lol. **_

_**Guest: Thanksssss. **_

_**Korra-Avatar: Yup**_

I would just like to point out this song quote:

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

I feel like my one guy friend doesn't understand why a certain time of month I'd rather stick his head threw a windshield than be in a 1 foot radius of him. I'm forever alone. Ueh.

Bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Legend of Korra or anything mentioned.

* * *

><p>Korra knocked on Asami's office door. She heard shuffling and the door soon opened. Asami saw her and smiled softly.<p>

"Hi," Korra mumbled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Asami opened the door wider, allowing Korra to walk in. She sat in a chair opposite Asami.

"I'm sorry," Korra spoke up, her voice small. She really was. Asami smiled weakly.

"Me too."

"But you didn't do anything," Korra replied. "I did, I didn't tell you."

"I know, I know. I'm just sorry I over reacted. I really shouldn't have," this time, Asami smiled bigger. "But I would like to stay at the house alone, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll convince Mako to let me stay with him or get a hotel room." Korra stood up and walked to the door.

"So…." Korra opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Korra."

"Bye, Asami." Korra stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Korra poured the coffee carefully into the greenish-gray coffee cup. She reached into the kitchen fridge and grabbed some cherries and a white bowl. She poured some cherries into the bowl and washed them before grabbing the cup and heading to Mako's office.<p>

She knocked on the door, hearing Mako yell for her to come in. She opened the door, walking over to his desk and placing the items on the desk.

"Ooh!" Mako set down his papers and grabbed a cherry. "Thanks!" Korra smiled.

"Are we ever gonna talk?" she asked, sitting on his desk. Mako nodded, swallowing the cherry.

"Yes, at lunch, which is," he looked at his watch. "Right now. Let's go." Mako got out of his chair, grabbed Korra's hand, and dragged her out of the office. They walked into the elevator, and Mako pressed 'Level One'.

"So, where are you taking me?" Korra asked, looking at him.

"I was thinking Chef's Table, at Dane Bridge Street?" Mako asked, shooting her a smile. Korra's eyes widened.

"No, that's too fancy, Mako. Café Baburuti or Burger King is fine." He laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh please, Korra. I have enough money, it's fine."

"Fine, how about this?" Korra turned to face him. "We go to Burger King, and you can take me to Chef's Table tonight." Mako smiled.

"Perfect." They both smiled at each other before walking out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>They both walked into Burger King, heading up to the counter. The man in front of them finished ordering, and they walked into his place.<p>

"Hi I'm Aria, welcome to Bur - OH MY PIXIE STICKS!" The blonde put her hands over her mouth. "Y-Y-You're Mako Mclaren!"

"In the flesh."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my - who are you?" Aria asked, scowling at Korra.

"I'm Korra, Mako's assistant." Aria smiled.

"Oh my god! Shirley! Lookie!" she clicked her tongue. "Lookie!" Korra held in a laugh.

"Look, can we order?" Mako asked. "We're hungry."

"Yes, Mr. Mclaren."

"I'll take a plain burger." Aria started punching in something on the cash register.

"And I'll take a salad."

* * *

><p>The couple sat down in a booth and began to eat.<p>

"So…did that kiss mean anything? Or was it to shut me up?" Korra set down her fork.

"Both. Mako, I really do like you, but the feeling isn't mutual. I mean, why would you choose a poor nobody?" Mako got up from his seat and sat next to her.

"I choose you, because you're _my_ poor nobody."

* * *

><p>Korra knocked on the door to her apartment. After a few seconds, Asami opened the door, a glass of wine in her hand.<p>

"Hey, Kor. What's the smile?"

"Mako's taking me out on a date. I need my closet...and you're help." Asami nodded before letting her in.

"I'll be right back, Bo. Just watch something."

* * *

><p>Asami started curling Korra's hair, while Korra fixed her lipgloss. Korra had on a black white crop top, black lightweight shorts, black rubber-ish shoes, and a cream cardigan. After Asami finished, she sprayed some hair spray through Korra's brown locks.<p>

"So, where's he taking you?"

"Chef's Table." Asami froze in her tracks.

"R-R-Really? He didn't take me there."

"He also didn't love you, remember?" Asami shrugged.

"Makes sense." Korra laughed. Asami put away the hair spray and announced she was done. Korra stood up and hugged Asami.

"Thanks, Asa."

"No problem, Kor. Now, go have fun!" Korra nodded before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Korra walked into Chef's Table, and up to a man at a podium.<p>

"Hi, I'm Korra. I have a date here." The man gave her a weird look.

"Date name, please."

"Mako Mclaren." Them man flipped through his book.

"Straight head and to the left." Korra thanked him before walking over to his table. She finally found him, and sat across from him. He looked up from his menu, and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Hi Korra." he smirked, grabbing her hand over the table. "You look….gorgeous." Korra blushed.

"Thanks, you look hot." Mako smirked again.

"I know." Korra gave him a 'really' look. She rolled her eyes and looked at the menu.

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Primrose, what can I get you guys?" the waitress said when she reached their table. She looked at them, noticing Mako. "Especially you." He gave her a weird look.<p>

"Um...yeah. I'll get the chicken with extra pepper."

"Alright," she purred, dragging a finger down his arm. He squirmed in his seat. She turned to Korra, a scowl on her face.

"And you?"

"Your steak, _extra_ bloody." She rolled her eyes at Korra, and smiled at Mako.

"Will do."

"She likes you," Korra said as soon as Primrose left.

"Yeah, but," he grabbed her hand. "You're my girlfriend." Korra blushed, but smiled.

"And you're my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Primrose soon returned with their food, and a piece of paper. She set the food down, and handed the paper to Mako. She blew him a kiss before walking off. Mako looked at the paper, and soon showed it to his girlfriend.<p>

_828-928-457_

_Primrose. Call me xxxx _

Korra laughed, grabbing the paper and crinkling it up. Mako laughed, watching his girlfriend as she got up to throw it away in the bathroom. Mako started to eat, until Primrose appeared again, sitting in Korra's seat.

"So who's she?" Primrose asked. "You're sister?"

"No," Mako grumbled.

"Well, you just broke up with Asami, so she's _obviously _not your girlfriend. Plus, she's _such_ an eyesore."

"Well, you didn't finish school, so you _obviously_ didn't realise I am. Plus, I am _not_ an eyesore." Korra crossed her arms, glaring at the fake blonde. Primrose got up, saying a quick sorry to the brunette, before running off.

"Hot," Mako said when Korra sat down. She poked her steak, red liquid oozing out.

"Good, it's not dry." Korra cut off a piece and stuffed it into her mouth.

* * *

><p>After their dinner, they walked around the beach, hand in hand, both without a care, under moonlit skies. They walked, talking about what they had in common, and Korra explained Attack on Titan to him.<p>

"Anyway, Sasha just _loves_ potatoes, and she ate one -" Mako stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Mako smiled at her, giving her a hug.

"Nothing, Kor. I just realised something."

"What?"

"I'm dating the girl of my dreams."

* * *

><p>So. Review, or not. That's cool. But who cares? I GOT 69 REVIEWS BOOM!<p>

_We're all going to hell, might as well enjoy the ride..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for 74 reviews, 21 favourites, and 18 followers that is crazy. If any of y'all noticed, the cover image has changed. That was drawn by the amazing MaKorraLove7, I literally praise her. I think it's absolutely amazing. THANK YOU! :3 Check out my profile for Korra's outfit for this chapter! I would like to give some shout-outs to:

InfinityLovexox

NCButtercup

MaKorraLove7

PokerFace1213

I'll-Call-You-Fern

Guest

thelegendofmakoandkorra

clank2662

Korra-Avatar

and makorra2

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Legend of Korra, but I do own the plot and the OCs. © 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>

I walked into my office, setting down my bag down on my desk. I sat in my chair, cracking my neck, getting ready to send some e-mails. I clicked on my e-mail app and started to work.

I heard my door open, and someone clear their throat. I looked up from my computer to see Akari standing there.

"Hey," I said, spinning around in her direction.

"Korra, you're 21 right?" That was sudden. Did she want me to buy her wine or something?

"No." I replied, playing with my hair.

"No?"

"I'm 22." I explained.

"Oh...when was your birthday?" I gulped.

"Today," I told her, looking down at my lap.

"Today?!" Akari smiled widely. I looked up at her.

"Don't tell anyone. It's not a big deal, just pretend that this is a day like any other, because it is." I said, turning back around to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Akari<strong>

I closed Korra's door behind me, smiling like a maniac. I quickly rushed into Asami's office, a plan forming in my head. I opened the door to see Asami filing some papers.

"Asami?" I asked, leaning against the now closed door. She turned to me.

"Yes?"

"How old is Korra?"

"21." she answered almost immediately. I grinned.

"She's 22."

"Since when?!"

"Since today. It's her birthday." Asami smiled, but was a bit angry.

"What?! Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Asami calm down. She just told me."

"Oh. Why did she keep it a secret?" I shrugged.

"Thats up to you to find out." I opened up her door and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Asami<strong>

I dropped the papers I was holding onto the floor, rushing out to find Mako and Bolin. I saw Mako's secretary and quickly rushed over to her.

"Tamera!" I called, causing her to stop walking.

"Yes, Miss Sato?" she asked, turning to me.

"Where's Mako and Bolin?"

"Mr. Mclaren's office." I raised my eyebrow, like I was saying 'which one'.

"Mako's." I gave her a smile before rushing over to Mako's office. I knocked on his door, waiting.

"Hey baby," Bolin said, opening the doors. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before walking up to Mako.

"Hey, did you know that today is Korra's birthday?" His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Well it is."

"I'm her boyfriend, so I have to get her the best gift." I mentally squealed.

"Keep that in mind, babe." I told Bolin, who just rolled his eyes.

"I already have an idea in mind." Mako told us. "Asami can you take care of it?" I gave him a weird look.

"What is it?" (**A/N:** He's not proposing btws lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Mako<strong>

We decided to have the surprise party at my house, all I needed to do what get Korra to come with me. I picked up my phone and called her, hoping she was still at the office.

"_Hello?_" her beautiful voice came from the other end.

"Hi baby. Are you still at work?"

"_Yeah, I just finished packing up, why?_"

"I just thought I would take you to my apartment, considering you've never seen it before." Oh God, Korra. Please say yes.

"_Sure! I've always wanted to see what a pig you were_." I pouted. Rude.

"Oh haha. Look, I'll meet you outside okay?"

"_Okay_."

"Bye,"

"_Bye_."

* * *

><p>I waited outside for Korra, leaning against my car. I saw the doors open, and she soon came into view. I smiled widely, holding my arms open, waiting for my hug. She scurried into my arms, giving me a hug. I kissed her head, hugging her close. She looked up at me, stood on her tippy toes, and kissed me quickly. I smiled, walking her around the car, opening the door for her.<p>

"Such a gentleman," she gushed, climbing in. I smirked and shut the door, jogging around to my side.

"So where do you live?"

"Hillcrest Avenue."

"Ooh fancy." I smiled at her, stopping at a stop light. I let go of the wheel with my right hand, grabbing her left hand.

We soon pulled up in front of my house, and I got out. I was gonna get her door, but she beat me to it.

"You're house is amazing!" I noticed the huge smile on her face and smiled a bit myself. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, walking her into my house. I placed my key in the lock, and turned it, opening the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard "SURPRISE!" I clutched my heart, laughing a bit. I took in my surroundings, my smile soon fading. There was a big banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORRA!", presents scattering Mako's dining table, and a huge red velvet cake. Akari spilled. I soon noticed a huge box Asami was carrying.

"Happy birthday princess." Mako whispered in my ear. "Open the big one first." I was about to protest, until Asami came up to me, and I saw on the tag it said "To my baby, love Mako" I smiled and pulled off the top lid, immediately squealing. I placed my head in my hands before carefully taking the white husky out of the box. The dog had piercing blue eyes, and had a red ribbon tied on it's head.

"Her birth name was Angelica, but you're allowed to change it." Asami told me, setting the empty box down. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Her names Naga." I whispered. Naga looked up at me and licked my face. I giggled, smiling. I turned to Mako, kissing him on the lips. I looked back down at Naga, whispering a "hi".

The rest of the boxes were just dog things. I let Naga run around Mako's house while we (Mako, Asami, Bolin, Akari, Annalisa, and I) ate cake. Annalisa had brought some a alcohol, and I tried not to drink too much. That day I realised even though I didn't have any birthdays since I was a kid until now, from this day on, I will always have one, especially with the people I love.

* * *

><p>So that's the end! How did you enjoy this chapter? Sorry about the serious delay. Be sure to leave ideas, or PM me your idea! And also be sure to check out my Tumblr, link in the profile. The cool thing is you guys can ask me questions anonymously or with an account, and I will answer them. Alright, I'll see you guys in chapter 11. Bye!<p>

_Men of Letters_


	11. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Hey guys, it's Lia. So this isn't an update, because I have no ideas. Be sure to leave some. I will post chapter 11 soon, and it'll technically be chapter 12, so you guys can actually review.**

**So this is what's happening:**

**I start school in a week. *cries* I start on September 4th, and on Sunday I'm visiting my friend Mikasa (that's not her actual name, but for personal reasons, I'm not giving away her actual name) for a pool party. I bought a new bikini just for this occasion. It's black, obviously. I'm also starting a new LOK story called Heartlines because TMCB is slowly coming to an end. **

**So that's it. Be sure to leave ideas in the reviews or PM me them. Also be sure to follow me on Tumblr and Polyvore, links in the profile.**

**_MySpace? What the hell is that? Is that, like, some kind of porn site? - Dean Winchester_**

**_Elsker jer,_**

**_~ Men of Letters_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sup, guys? Hope you're having an awesome Sunday! My name, of course, is organic-vibesx. Welcome to chapter 11. P.S. I'm in love with Black Veil Brides song 'In the End', Katy Perry's song 'Birthday', and Enrique Iglesias' song 'Bailando'. I recommend listening to them. Sorry this is so short.**

**Don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>

"_So how's Naga?_" Asami asked over the phone. I looked over my shoulder to see the sleeping Husky, and smiled.

"She's good. She really like Mako's place." I replied, scrubbing the plate I was currently washing.

"_That's good. Hey, did you know Bolin has a ferret?_"

"No, I didn't. Boy or girl?"

"_Boy. His name is Pabu, but it's a bit weird. He has red fur._"

"That's cool," I said, placing the plate on the drying rack.

"_So, what did you and Mako do when we all left?_" I smiled.

"We chilled and played with Naga for a bit. He's asleep right now."

"_Alright. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow._"

"Night, Asami." I pulled the iPhone from my ear and pressed 'End Call'. I drained the sink water and walked into Mako's room. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed in next to him, instantly falling asleep.

I walked into my office, shutting the door behind me. I set my keys, phone, and my crisp white bag on my desk. I walked over to the frostbunny blue curtains covering the window. I squinted at the sudden light, my eyes soon adjusting. I went to my charcoal grey fridge and grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper. I took off the cap and took a swig, smoothing out my outfit. I was wearing this ivory white cropped long sleeve shirt tucked into a raven black skater skirt. My flats were pepper black with smoky grey bows. I had on these cute coffee black tights underneath my skirt. I also had some pepper black nail polish with a light shimmer. Other than my usual makeup, I had on some Stila mascara and some ladybug red lipstick. I had done something weird to my chocolate brown hair. I pinned back my bangs and put it in this weird low side bun. **(Link in my profile!) **

I took another sip of my soda, placing it on my desk. I logged into my computer and checked my email.

"_Korra? You there?_" The voice on the other side of my door asked, followed by some knocking. I opened the door, greeted by Asami. She was wearing something simpler than mine. Her panther black hair was straightened, down her back. Her bag was a simple pepper black clutch. Her sweater was coffee black, and she had on midnight blue skinny jeans. She had on coronation white pearl earrings, and seashell blue nail polish on, with daisy pink flats. Her mascara made her mint green eyes pop, and her lips were covered in a distracting electric pink. **(Profile!)**

"Hey," I said smiling, giving her a hug.

"Cute outfit," she complimented, walking to my fridge, grabbing a Coca-Cola. I rolled my eyes and sat in my chair, drinking more of my Dr. Pepper.

"You to," I responded. She chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You want to repaint the office?" I asked Mako over the phone.<p>

"_Yeah. But just mine." _

"I get that. But why are _you_ painting it? Get workers to do it."

"_Korra._"

"I just don't want you to stay up until 3 am painting!"

"_That's why I had the idea of you helping me._"

"Mako, I would but, I don't wanna get paint on my outfit." I said.

"_That's why I bought clothes for you to wear." _My jaw dropped.

"Mako!"

"_Calm. It's simple. Look, come in to my office. Like now." _I sighed.

"Fine, bye." I hung up and exited my office, locking the door. I skipped to his room, opening the door. He handed me a moonlight grey crop top and squirrel grey sweatpants. He exited the room and I quickly changed.

We ended up choosing a diamond blue colour to paint his office with. He had all of his furniture removed, and I chose the wall by his door. I coated his once magnolia white walls with the light blue. I was pretty good and I didn't miss any spots.

"Korra?" I turned around, feeling something cold hit my face. I opened my eyes, seeing blue paint on my shirt.

"You're dead!" I hissed, tackling him to the ground, smearing his face. He laughed, trying to block my hands. I put it in his hair and down his shirt.

"Korra! Stop! I surrender!" I stopped for a millisecond, causing him to flip us over so I was under him. He dragged the paintbrush along my face, down my neck and shirt, over my stomach. I squealed, kicking him. He soon got off of me and continued to paint the wall, like nothing happened. I walked back to my wall, giggling.

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo_

_Una noche loca (una noche loca)_

_Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)_

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

_Con tremenda loca_

_(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)_

_**Bailando (Spanish Version) - Enrique Iglesias **_

I grabbed my phone off of the floor, seeing it was an unknown number. I pressed 'Answer'.

"Hello? I asked, setting down the brush.

"_Hello, this is Petunia from Republic City Hospital, am I speaking to Korra Ambrose?" _

"Yeah, why?"

"_Your friend is here." _

"Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Who's there? Guess in the reviews! I hope y'all enjoyed!<strong>

_**You lie to your friends because if they know the real you they'd be freaked…**_

**~Lia~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sup, guys? Hope your having an awesome Monday! My name, of course, is organic-vibesx. Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 11!**

_**Review Responses (9, 10, 11)**_

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

_**otpmakorra: Do you like the story so far? :D**_

_**clank2662: That made me laugh**_

_**Korra-Avatar: Ikr! **_

_**makorra2: Thanks boo**_

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**Guest: Same gurl same**_

_**I'll-Call-You-Fern: You and MaKorraLove7 think alike :)**_

_**LegendOfTomorrow: You are correct**_

_**Korra-Avatar: Glad you enjoyed!**_

_**MaKorraLove7: Gurl it's amazing. Thanks! *insert heart***_

_**Lizbeth Showard: Thanks. Why the full name lol**_

_**Symphonimore: It won't be cute in this chapter *evil laugh***_

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

_**Phillipa Leticia: You might be right. I'll-Call-You-Fern knows. And, again, with the full name!**_

_**makorraholic: You might not like this chapter.**_

_**clank2662: That's all I get? D: Took me WEEKS to write it.**_

_**MaKorraLove7: I'm pretty sure you know who's in the hospital, did I tell you?**_

**So, enjoy. **

**I do not own LOK**

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>

My face paled and my grip on my phone loosened. I looked up at Mako, concerned glittering over his amber eyes.

"_Hello? Ma'am? You still there?" _

"Yeah...yeah I'm here."

"_So are you coming?" _

"Of course! I'll be there in a few."

"_Alright. Bye."_

"Goodbye." I hung up and looked at Mako.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Take me to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He nodded and we left his office. Tears started gathering in my eyes. We went down. I walked passed Annalisa, tears streaming down my face. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I soon ended up in Mako's car, him driving me.

"Are you going to tell me who's there?" I looked up at him, tears now pouring down my face.

"Asami."

* * *

><p>I ran into RCH, going towards the front desk.<p>

"Asami Sato," I choked out. She gave me a worried look.

"209." I nodded and ran towards the elevator. I took it up to the 2nd floor, running to her room.

I threw open the door, bursting into more tears when I saw her. She was in a hospital bed, her head wrapped, as well as her right hand. I stood next to her and grabbed her good hand.

"Asami…." I whispered. She opened her mint green eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi.." her voice broke my heart. It was so broken.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I got a text from you, and I looked for o-one second and then I hit a s-s-street lamp." She choked out, squeezing my hand. Tears streamed down my face, some dripping onto her hand.

"What happened to your head and hand?"

"I-I-I don't know." She closed her eyes again, leaning further into the pillow, her panther black hair sprawled everywhere. I was about to say something when I heard the door open.

"Knock knock," I turned to see a woman, or "_Hello My Name Is: Opal_". She had copper brown hair and bunny brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Nurse Opal."

"Hello." I responded. "What happened to her?" She sighed.

"Miss Sato hit her head on her windshield when she crashed. She tore open her flesh, breaking the front of her skull, and badly damaging her brain. She also hit her hand, causing the wrist and some of her hand and finger bones to break. She also hit her knee caps, badly chipping them." I choked back sobs, looking at Asami. I heard Nurse Opal sigh.

"I'll leave you two." And with that she left. I looked at Asami.

"Am I going to die?"

"No," I told her. "Don't think like that."

"Call Bolin. Now." I did what she said, explaining to him what happened. I looked back at her.

"Just hold on, please for me. Look, I'm gonna go get Mako." She smiled at me and I ran back out to the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Mako<strong>

I started pacing. Was Asami okay? I looked up and saw Korra running down the hall. Her chocolate brown hair was messy, and her powder blue eyes covered with tears. She finally reached me.

"Car crash." she began.

"Korra-"

"Text message."

"Korra-"

"Broken skull. Broken wrist."

"Korra-"

"Chipped knee caps-"

"Korra! List-"

"My fault."

"KORRA!" I yelled, grabbing her face in my hands. She completely broke down, crying, sniffling, clutching to me like a wet cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra<strong>

I sat in her room for hours, watching her. She had fallen asleep, and woke up a few times to eat and pee. Bolin was here to. Everytime she'd wake up, he'd kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her and needed her. She would just give him that, sad, broken smile.

"I'm going to die." she whispered to me when Bolin left to get coffee.

"No your not." I snapped.

"I can feel it. My body's going numb. My hearts slowing down."

"Asami. Shut up."

"No, Korra. Look, I love you. You're my best friend. My first ever. You treated me like a real person. You understand me. You introduced me to so many new things. I love you. Whenever you get married, I'll be there. When you have kids, I'll be there. When your kids graduate, I'll be there. When you're old, I'll be there. When you die, I'll be there." She told me, tears gathering in her eyes. I heard her heart rate slow down. No. No.

"Asami, look, stay with me, okay?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, Korra. I'm sorry for making you meet my crappy parents. I'm sorry."

"No! No, Asami! Listen to me-" her heart rate continued to slow down.

"I love you, Korra. So much, don't forget."

"Asami-"

"Goodbye." Her heart rate stopped. Fully.

"NO! ASAMI!" I cried, grabbing her hand. "NURSE! NURSE!" I kept screaming, crying. I heard people walk in. I heard Bolin and Mako scream. A doctor grabbed the defibrillator, rubbing them together.

"Clear!" First jolt.

"No pulse."

"Okay, again. Clear!" Second jolt.

"Still no pulse."

"One more time."

"No! More than three!" I screamed.

"Clear!" Third jolt.

"No change, Doctor."

"I'll call it-"

"NO!" I screamed, running for him, causing strong arms to wrap around my waist. "NO! NO! ASAMI! PLEASE!" But they ignored me.

"Time of death, 10:41 am."

**I actually kinda cried writing this. Please don't hate me. Review and stuff. **

_**By dying young, I shall escape great sufferings. I had not qualities or talents to make my way very well in the world: I should have been continually at fault.**_

_**~organic-vibesx~**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Korra**

I sniffled, wiping my nose with my arm. I was wearing a black dress along with black booties. I had on a grey heart necklace and studs. I was carrying a black bag with a lace design. I had put my brown hair into a low bun and braided a few parts. I had put on some mascara and red lipstick. Akari was next to me. She had on a black dress with a jacket to match. Her studs were a simple black. She was carrying a black clutch with a gold triangle design on it. Her shoes were just some black heels. She curled her black hair, and added some mascara and some red lipstick. Annalisa was supposed to come soon.

Asami would've hated the funeral. She would've wanted everyone to be happy and dancing and smiling; not crying and mentally screaming. I didn't how Bolin was taking this, nor did I want to. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Annalisa. Her usually stormy grey eyes looked almost black. She had on a black tank top with a green army jacket thrown over it. Her jeans were just blue skinny jeans. She had on some black wedge boot things. Her earrings were just plain gold leaves. She had on some pink lipstick and some mascara. Her blonde curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her phone was in her back pocket.

"Hi," she mumbled to me, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I smiled. I turned my attention back to the coffin. It was an open-coffin funeral.

"You may come up and say some words to Miss Sato." the priest said, gesturing to the coffin. Bolin shot up first, practically sprinting over to the coffin. I got behind Mako, who got behind Akari, who was behind Asami's parents, who were behind Bolin.

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled over the skyline, grey clouds incasing the once blue sky. It was finally my turn. I walked up to her, smiling. She had her hair straightened, and some pink lipstick on. Her nails were pink and she was in a sparkly dress.<p>

"Hi," I whispered. "I...I can't believe you're gone. We never got to go to the beach, or talk behind MAC girls backs in French. You will never get to see Naga grow up, and we can never have a double date." I went on and on for what felt like hours. I finally finished, tears pouring down my face. Mako was suddenly there, embracing me in a hug. He kissed me, telling me it would be okay. But I didn't hear anything. I felt numb, and everything moved at a slow pace. I felt something wet on my head, soon realising it was raining. I smiled, feeling the water wash away all of the makeup on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day...<em>**

I sat on my couch, dressed in the sloppiest clothes I could find; a beanie, a sweatshirt, yoga pants, and socks. I had my glasses on and my hair was in a bun. I was watching Pretty Little Liars, loving Hanna. Aria was probably my least favourite. I felt the couch next to me sink and realised Mako sat down. He handed me a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Hot Fries.

"Korra, you don't have to come to work tomorrow." I looked at him, watching him put Doritos in his mouth.

"No, I have to," I angrily sipped my Dr. Pepper. "For Asami."

"Korra, Asa-""

"Don't, Mako."

"Korra-"

"Just...just get out Mako." He nodded before getting up and walking to my front door.

"I love you, Korra." his voice said. I smiled, tears gathering in my eyes.

"I love you, too." I heard the door shut, flinching.

Months passed. I went to work, doing my job. I went out once in a while, but I mostly stayed in, watching TV. Mako stayed with me. I watched Naga grow. Annalisa got married to her boyfriend. Bolin was getting better, slowly and painfully. Hiroshi and Chie moved away. And all I did was cry, work, and sleep. It was a cycle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few months later...<strong>_

I knelt down, setting down the pink roses. I smiled slightly.

"Happy birthday, Asami. You're 22 now. I umm..brought you your favourite flower. Pink roses," I sat on the ground. "I miss you. A lot. It's almost unhealthy. I haven't been eating a lot lately. I haven't moved any of your stuff. Your cot is still there. Your clothes are still there, colour coded. Your flip-flops are still lying where they were. Annalisa got married to Roman, her boyfriend. Naga is now eight months old. Your parents moved away to Florida. Bolin...he-he's having some trouble. But he's getting better," I sniffled. "So, I decided to sing you your favourite song. Here we go." I cleared my throat.

_Little do you know_  
><em>How I'm breaking while you fall asleep<em>  
><em>Little do you know<em>  
><em>I'm still haunted by the memories<em>  
><em>Little do you know<em>  
><em>I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece<em>

_Little do you know_  
><em>I need a little more time<em>

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_  
><em>I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind<em>  
><em>I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight<em>

_Little do you know_  
><em>I need a little more time<em>

_I'll wait, I'll wait_  
><em>I love you like you've never felt the pain,<em>  
><em>I'll wait<em>  
><em>I promise you don't have to be afraid,<em>  
><em>I'll wait<em>  
><em>The love is here and here to stay<em>  
><em>So lay your head on me<em>

_Little do you know_  
><em>I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep<em>  
><em>Little do you know<em>  
><em>All my mistakes are slowly drowning me<em>  
><em>Little do you know<em>  
><em>I'm trying to make it better piece by piece<em>

_Little do you know_  
><em>I love you 'til the sun dies<em>

_Oh wait, just wait_  
><em>I love you like I've never felt the pain,<em>  
><em>Just wait<em>  
><em>I love you like I've never been afraid,<em>  
><em>Just wait<em>  
><em>Our love is here and here to stay<em>  
><em>So lay your head on me<em>

_I'll wait, I'll wait_  
><em>I love you like you've never felt the pain,<em>  
><em>I'll wait<em>  
><em>I promise you don't have to be afraid,<em>  
><em>I'll wait<em>  
><em>The love is here and here to stay<em>  
><em>So lay your head on me<em>  
><em>Lay your head on me<em>  
><em>So lay your head on me<em>

_'Cause little do you know_  
><em>I, I love you 'til the sun dies<em>

_**Little Do You Know ~ Alex & Sierra**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey cuties! So this is one of the last chapters of TMCB *tear* So, I decided to have a montage thing. So, I hope you guys enjoy! P.S. IT IS SHORT IM SO SORRY. OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE! Also, check out my new story "Opposites Attract". :)**

**I don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

><p>Korra angrily punched the punching bag, watching it swing back and forth. Soft music played in the background, and empty water bottles scattered the gym floor. Korra kicked the bag, hearing the satisfying thump. She's been working out ever since Asami died. Her thigh gap disappeared, now replaced with muscular thighs. She stopped, fixing her pony tail, and chugging some more water. She wiped her mouth, sighing. Sweat drenched her body, some drops dripping down her forming abs. She checked her phone, pulling down her work out shorts.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Korra turned, panting. The gym owner, Ayana, smiled at her.

"Yeah?" Korra mumbled.

"Sorry, but were closing for the night." Korra sighed, she grabbed her bag and her phone and left without a word.

Korra opened the door to her tiny apartment and walked in, shutting it behind her. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, and walked into her bathroom. She took off her workout clothes and took a quick shower. Korra climbed out and got dressed in her "lazy clothes", which consisted of a red Coca-Cola shirt and matching shorts. She combed out her long, wavy hair. She chilled at home, ate, and watched TV.

Midnight rolled around, and Korra decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Its been months since Korra was alone in town. She had her headphones in, and she was listening to her favourite song.<p>

_Welcome to your life_  
><em>There's no turning back<em>  
><em>Even while we sleep<em>  
><em>We will find you<em>

As she walked past people, they stared at her like she was crazy.

Then it happened.

Korra saw Asami.

Asami looked at her as she walked by, her head and hand still wrapped, looking at Korra with cold, dead eyes.

_Acting on your best behaviour_  
><em>Turn your back on mother nature<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to rule the world<em>

Korra turned around and headed to where she saw Asami. She grabbed a girl with long, black hair and turned her around. She was expecting to see Asami. But it was some random girl.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

_It's my own design_  
><em>It's my own remorse<em>  
><em>Help me to decide<em>  
><em>Help me make the most<em>

Korra kept walking, seeing Asami everywhere.

_Of freedom and of pleasure_  
><em>Nothing ever lasts forever<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to rule the world<em>

_There's a room where the light won't find you_  
><em>Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down<em>  
><em>When they do I'll be right behind you<em>

She saw Asami open her mouth and yell, but it was muted by her music.

_So glad we've almost made it_  
><em>So sad they had to fade it<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to rule the world<em>

Maybe she was going crazy. Korra blinked and shook her head, trying to get the visions of Asami out of her mind.

_I can't stand this indecision_  
><em>Paired with a lack of vision<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to rule the world<em>  
><em>Say that you'll never never never never need it<em>  
><em>One headline why believe it?<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to rule the world<em>

They stopped. Korra sighed and continued to walk.

_All for freedom and for pleasure_  
><em>Nothing ever lasts forever<em>  
><em>Everybody wants to rule the world<em>

**_Everybody Wants to Rule the World ~ Lorde_**

The song ended and Korra decided to head home to go the gym.

* * *

><p><em>Don't take "no" for an answer<em>  
><em>There's no telling where we've been<em>  
><em>And all I know is that if you can find me<em>  
><em>You may never wanna find me again<em>

Korra punched the bag.

_'Cause people don't understand_  
><em>Understand, understand<em>  
><em>People don't understand<em>  
><em>People like me<em>

Korra loved this song. So did Asami.

_'Cause these eyes can see right through you_  
><em>Don't be surprised when I read your mind<em>  
><em>And don't you bother lockin' up them doors<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm already here inside<em>

She kicked the bag angrily. Why did Asami have to be gone?

_'Cause people don't understand_  
><em>Understand, understand<em>  
><em>People don't understand<em>  
><em>No, people don't understand<em>  
><em>Understand, understand<em>  
><em>People don't understand<em>  
><em>People like me<em>  
><em>People like me<em>  
><em>People like me<em>

Maybe she could start a new life.

_I'm the man you know forever_  
><em>I'm the stranger in your head<em>  
><em>And don't believe everything they tell ya<em>  
><em>'Cause there's much more to what they said<em>

Korra began to kick and punch the bag harder, getting harder with every impact.

_'Cause people don't understand,_  
><em>Understand, understand<em>  
><em>People don't understand<em>  
><em>No, people don't understand<em>  
><em>Understand, understand<em>  
><em>People don't understand<em>  
><em>No, people don't understand<em>  
><em>Understand, understand<em>  
><em>People don't understand<em>  
><em>People like me<em>

_**People Like Me ~ Trey Lockerbie**_

With one final kick, Korra kicked the bag off of the hook.

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible, I know. Anyway, review and stuff. Sorry this was so short, major writers block over here. Ideas? Anyway, much love.<strong>

_organic-vibesx_


	16. GO READ THE OTHER NEW ENDING

OK so I changed the last chapter (again), it's the one after this. GO READ IT AND REVIEW! Because of this, THERE WILL A SEQUEL YAY!


	17. HOW MANY NEW ENDINGS WILL I HAVE TO POST

IT HAS BEEN FIXED AGAIN! Thank you MaKorraLove7 for this idea! (no she literally PM'ed me this and I used it. With her permission of course :P)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ending<em>**

I woke up with a start, gasping for air and with tears in my eyes. The heartbreak I had just experienced, was still a feeling I had deep within me. I took a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly, but it didn't help much, I still struggled with my breathing, and it suddenly turned into a sob. I brought my legs up to my chest, and hugged my legs tightly as I buried my head in my knees and let the tears run freely. I just couldn't believe it. Mako loved me, so why would he do something like that? I hadn't expected the hand I suddenly felt rubbing my back slowly, I turned my head and saw Mako. He didn't say anything he just looked at me with worried loving eyes, and that was when I noticed that I wasn't in my own room in my apartment, but in Mako's room in his house. It was a dream? Reality hit me.. Mako cheating on me with some girl I had never seen, was just a dream. I felt relieved, and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he brought his steady arms around my waist and hugged me back. It was the best feeling I had had in what felt like a very long time.


End file.
